24fandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Mounts
Daniel "Dan" Mounts was one of Kim Bauer's kidnappers, hired by Ira Gaines before Day 1. Before Day 1 Dan attended Echo Park High School, but did not graduate. He had a minor juvenile criminal record including vandalism, assault, and possession of a controlled substance (marijuana), and one arrest on an adult charge of possession of a controlled substance (Rohypnol). Two years prior to Day 1, charges against Mounts were dropped in a pending narcotics case. The Drug Enforcement Agency case officer responsible for the prosecution was Kevin Carroll. Dan lived with Rick Allen at 1804 Glade in Echo Park and worked at Paladio Furniture in Van Nuys. Day 1 Dan was hired by Kevin Carroll to kidnap Kim Bauer and deliver her to Ira Gaines. Contacting Kim's friend Janet York, Dan had set up a double-date with himself and his friend Rick Allen, telling her that he and Rick were sophomores at San Diego State. They arranged to meet at Paladio Furniture at midnight. When the girls arrived, they all started partying at the store and Dan had sex with Janet in one of the beds, after giving her some Rohypnol. Later, the guys offered to drive Janet to a friend's party and drop Kim home, but instead abducted them both. Dan stopped on the way and ordered Kim to call her mother. When she refused, Dan threatened to hit her but Rick stopped him. He then breaks Janet arm instead convincing Kim to make the call. They then drove to an airfield where they contacted Gaines about the delivery. When driving to the airport they actually crossed paths with Teri and Kevin Carroll. The first time when Dan purposely drove past Kim's street and the second time when Teri and Kevin were pulled over for speeding. At one moment, the girls tried to escape and Janet was hit by a car in the process. Dan and Rick intercepted them and took Kim away, leaving Janet motionless in the street. As they drove away, Kim convinced them to return telling Dan that if Janet was still alive she could identify them. Dan drove the van back to where Janet was intending to kill her, but was unable to when an ambulance arrived at the site. When they met with Gaines afterwards, Dan told him that they had killed Janet. Gaines took Kim and told them to drive to his compound where they would receive their payment. While driving, Rick tried to convince Dan to forget the money and split. When they arrived at the compound, Gaines confronted Dan about Janet being alive and executed him in front of Rick and Kim. He then announced to Rick that he had been 'promoted'. He then brought a shovel to Rick and ordered him to dig a grave for him. Memorable quotes * Dan Mounts: Told you you should've given her a roofie. ("Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am") * Dan Mounts: You sure she isn't tying you up? ("Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am") * Dan Mounts: Call your mom! ("Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am") Background information and notes * Despite the TV show stating that Dan's brother's surname is "Allard", Findings at CTU gives his surname as "Mounts". This suggests they are half-brothers. *In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian version of 24]], Dan's counterpart is Dev Sharma. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 1 antagonists Category:Career criminals Category:Gaines crew Category:Deceased characters